


幼兽

by Reddleeeee



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: M/M, Puppy Love
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:07:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28572744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reddleeeee/pseuds/Reddleeeee
Summary: 恋发和一点点的母亲情结
Relationships: InuYasha/Kouga (InuYasha)





	幼兽

这种季节，钢牙的头发会潮湿地纠缠在一起。  
外面落着微雨，水雾生出些微寒气。犬夜叉把脸颊埋进钢牙的脊背，受潮的发丝粘稠地吸附他的面颊，他闻到隐约的雨水气味。钢牙微微佝偻住身体，腰部晃动时发出低哑的叹息。在这种季节，他放任本性，变得缠人很多  
犬夜叉伸手往前抚摸钢牙的皮肤，柔韧饱满，温暖且透出薄薄的湿意，是他出汗了吗，还是浸染了外部的水雾。他的皮肤这样光洁，所有伤疤都没有留下痕迹。犬夜叉闭上眼，复而在那黑瀑的头发里睁开，宁静稠密的黑，像母亲蓄起的长发。一条漆黑的长河，从女人娇小的脊背流泻在地上。他又一次合起双眼，两手环绕住钢牙坚实的胸膛。  
怎么了。钢牙在问他，粗鲁地转过来坐在他跨上。他被对方捧起脸，两束乌黑的水流从他的脸颊两侧倾泻下来。他听见他的狼群在啸叫，或者呜咽，躁动不安，这样的季节。  
“你在分心什么？”  
“关你什么事？”  
他含糊其辞，两手从钢牙的腋下穿过，往上环住他的肩背。“专心一点。”钢牙嘟哝着命令，抱住他的脑袋。他的肋骨硌着犬夜叉的脸，而乳头碰着他的鼻子。犬夜叉红着脸，用自己的嘴唇去蹭了一下。那颗凸起来的肉粒已经硬了，但表面又软又嫩，颜色粉棕，类似于什么小动物潮湿的鼻子。他张开嘴含住了它，而钢牙吐了一口气，然后发出细碎的笑声。他开始摇晃，如同一条水波里的小船，温软窄小的内里挟着他，就像无伤大雅的触礁。钢牙的手臂箍得他这样紧，头发垂下来密不透风。犬夜叉哽咽了一下，用力翕动鼻翼，咬着他的乳头，舌尖抵住柔软的乳晕，喉头不自觉吞咽地收缩。在心跳声之外，犬夜叉听见钢牙逐渐加重的喘息。啊，啊，他那强健的躯体开始颤动，瑟缩，在某一时刻僵硬，然后松懈地瘫软下来。  
犬夜叉握住他的手臂，抬起脸靠近他的脖子，去嗅他的头发。这时钢牙突然对他说：  
“你当我是小母狼吗？”  
“……什、笨蛋！才没有！……”他慌乱否认。  
钢牙不置可否地从鼻子里哼了一声。他调整了一下姿势，用自己还没有完全硬起来的器官蹭了蹭犬夜叉的肚子。


End file.
